Ch 13 Dead on Arrival Glossary
200 orbits *2087 *2117 *2129 *22 months *22 months service commitment *400 standard orbits *4000 OTT *4932 *A barbaric species *a genuine Union destroyer *a special license *a white robe *academic career *Achsiebdri *age counted by triple digits *aggressive monkeys *Amphi theater-like *aresii delegate *Armed Forces *ascent by themselves *assassinated *Assembly Decision *Assembly of Sentient Beings *average age a Kermac Wizard *Basic School *Belle Station *Black Ops Elite force of SII Corp *Black Skulls *blackmailed *Border Guard *Border Guard station *Brhama Port *Cara *cell rejuvenating medical intervention *Cerberus robots *Ch 13 Dead on Arrival *Circle of Wizards *civil war matters *Class X weapons *communication was slower than ships *companies headquarters *Corporate security ships *cybernetically enhanced *cyclic nest wars *cylindrical room *data slate *deadly fall *Destroyer suits *disappearance of his predecessor *dumplings *each and every Freon world *Earth *Earthers *Emergency services *emi-intelligent primates *Enroe Industries *express connection *false beard *feminized civilization *file slate *First Aid functions *First Galactic Council *for college *Form Speak *Freon *Freon civilization *Freon delegate *Freon genetic manipulation technology *Freon Realm *Freon Senator *Freon ships *Gal Drifts *Galactic Stage *Galaxy *Gene Clone Wars *genetically *Genocide *Gray Lines Incorporated *Gray one *Green Hell *had short cropped brownish hair *had slightly longer hair *half-naked primates *Harper’s Junction *hidden Freons *High Wizards *His Highness The grand wizard *his wife *honor that allegiance *huge black animal *Hyper Highways *Intelligence Wizard *Jellies *John McEnroe *Jultedh *Karthanians *Ker *Kermac *Kermac Dias *Kermac government *Kermac interests *Kermac medicine *Kermac Omnium *Kermac psyche *Kermac scholars *Kermac society *Kermac tried this once before *Kermac Wizard *kidnapped *Koken *large pictogram *Lark *Larkami *Leedei *Linda *lip white *Loki Torpedoes *long-haired man *Majesty Senator Jultedh *Manner System *Marine Bootcamp *marines *Med Clinic *Mega Corporation *Mega Tycoon *military branches *military-grade weapons *mind-wiped *Ministry of Control *Ministry of Information *MOC *munched on a passenger bench *murdered *mushroom-shaped building *Muuhn cakes *napkin holders *NAVINT ship *Odenworld *Onyx planet *OOCA *outfit matching jacket *P Bombs *Pan Saran Ambassador *Partner *Patriarch of the largest Wurgus family *peach-colored hooded cloak *Pishoir *Planet of Galactic Harmony *Planet Pishoir *planetfall *President and CEO *PSI Corps *psionic abilities *Psionic tricks *Quasi *Quasi space *rescued a few thousand Freons *Rex Schwartz *robot attendant *robot bombs *Roy *Roy Masters *salt shakers *Saran Delegate *Saran intelligence *Saran nor Pan Saran forces *Saran Representative *Sarans *Sares *Saresi Prime *Saresii friends *Saresii lunch item *Saresii ship *Science Corps *Science Council *secret chamber *secret of Faster than light communication *Seenians *Senator Jultedh *sense of danger *shorter-haired man *Siebdri community *SII *SII Needle *SII science *SII Shipworx *SII SHIROC *SITKU weapons *Smilak *Society elements of Importance *space bus *Space Bus company *Space Bus ticket *Space Force *space-faring societies *Spatial Navy of the Union *starboard *straight talk *Sun Bomb attack *Supreme Wizard *Supreme Wizard Zwhehzwheneu *Supreme Wizards *Tele-Listener *Terran human history *Terran President *Terran sisters *Terran style foods *Terran you ever abducted *Terrans *the Auspice *The Cosmic Spirit *The Friends *the Good Company *the main lounge *the most violent species *the silent ones *the three fighters *the two human males *the Union *their most secret device *then mostly unknown admiral *these two goons *this Council *Thought Police *tight-fitting mask *to ascent *Top Security factories *training chamber *Translocator Cannons *Ult *Ult delegate *Ult representative *Ulta Hub *Uncle Sam *Uncle Sams’s table *Union *Union Army *Union Citizenship *Union community *Union Court clerk assistant *Union Destroyer *Union Fire Department *Union Fleet *Union forces *Union Intel *Union Library *Union Marines *Union Post Office *Union prisoner facility *Union Resident *United Earth *Upward sector *Viesienul *War of Corporations *white as skin could be bleached *Who infiltrated the Union *Wizard Circle *Wizard of Culture and Society *Wizard of the MOC *Wizard tower *Wizards *Wolfcraft fighter *Wurgus *Xanadu *Xunx *Xunx planet *Zwhehzwheneu Category:Glossary